you never know
by Lilli89
Summary: It's Erin's 31st birthday...


„There she is", Dawson squeled like a 5 year old when Erin entered the office.

„Hurry up, she's coming", Adam told the team when everyone was looking up from their desks.

„There goes our birthday girl", Jay stood up from his chair, grabbed his wrapped birthday gift and stepped towards Erin.

He glanced at Voight who nodded at him in agreement, like he would give his consent.

Jay was spreading his arms and pulled Erin in a deep hug before they kissed each other.

„Happy Birthday to the best partner in crime", he handled her his gift before he started to whisper in her ear.

„You better open it alone."

„Woohhooo. Dark secrets between our love birds", Ruzek twinkled to Atwater, getting a kick from Burgess side.

„Ouch", he protested. But Burgess already jumped into Erins arm.

„I wish you all the best and that everything you ever dreamed of becomes true."

„Thank you", Erin smiled when Voight jumped in line, getting confused views from Halstead and Olinsky.

Voight and Lindsay stared at each other. Erins grin became brighter. Then he pulled her into a bear hug.

„Happy Birthday, kid. I hope this one is better than the last", he greeted, giving her a huge packet. From her first look she could tell that one piece was a photo album.

Erin nodded seriously then starting to unwrap Voights gift.

Her eyes became bigger and she grinned when she recognized the situations in the images.

„Wow, pictures from prom. Where did you hide that? , she laughed, then staring at some photos which showed Camille, Justin, Hank and her. She remained in silence for a moment, before she flipped through the images at the beginning of the album, finally hanging on some photographs.

The photos showed a little girl and a boy in several situations like on a horse, at school or on a bike.

Paralyzed and shocked Lindsay glanced at Hank.

„From where did you get this? I've never seen them before."

„Teddy", he answered, a deep smile on his face.

Erin started to smile, because she already thought Bunny brought them in.

„You were incredible cute", Jay mentioned, while he stared at the photos like Adam, Burgess, Dawson and Olinsky, who already congratulated her when she entered the station.

„I was?", Erin complained, boxing Jay into his arms.

„Just kidding. You still are", he squeezed her hand.

Erin looked at voight and hugged him for a further time.

„Thank you, Hank."

„Oh, and look at this. Wow, Chanelle Number 74. That's the perfume I wanted to buy you for easter", Adam pointed to Lindsays second gift and explained it to his fiancee, not to everyones luck.

„Shit", Halstead whispered getting surprised glances from Hanks side.

„Now you have it twice. I've bought the same", Jay groaned.

„Really?"

„Seems like someone knows you very well", Ollinsky joked when Erin first kissed Jay on the cheek before she jumped into Voights arms again.

„Honestly, you didn't had to do this", Lindsay rolled her eyes, getting amused views from the whole team.

„Erin, if we wanted to give you something, you can't stop us", Halstead smirked making Lindsay shook her head in amusement.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

„That perfume wasn't everything, was it?", Erin smiled when her and Halstead met downstairs.

„Not at all", he whispered before they shared a long kiss.

„I've got something very special for you."

Erin raised her eyebrows.

„Close your eyes", he whispered, gently holding his hand above her face when he reached in his pocket, pulling out a beautiful necklace.

Erin smiled. Even if she could not see, she suspected what it was.

„Look", Jay instructed her to view his present.

„It should give you a feeling of how our holidays could be like."

„What?"

She looked at him in surprise when he handled her a paper which showed a beutiful island.

„Oahu, Hawaii. Just you and me. One week without the station. Starting tomorrow."

„Are you insane? What about work?"

„I made a deal with Hank. We both collected extra hours and he agreed in making an exception."

„Jay Halstead, you are the craziest man between earth and milky way", she kissed him for a fuirther time, unbelievable what just happened…


End file.
